villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Governor Tracy
Governor Evelyn Tracy is the main antagonist from the film Black Sheep (1996) Played By Christine Ebersole Plot Mike Donnelly (Chris Farley) is driving an advertisement truck to support his brother Al Donnelly's (Tim Matheson) campaign for Governor of Washington. His competition is incumbent Evelyn Tracy (Christine Ebersole). Mike is chased by dogs while driving the truck and crashes into a local movie theatre. Al's campaign manager, Roger Kovary (Timothy Carhart), advises Al to get rid of Mike, but Al decides to have Mike campaign for him in town with the assistance of campaign aide Steve Dodds (David Spade), who accepts the job in return for a spot on Al's staff following the election. As Steve goes to pick up Mike, he hits crazed Vietnam veteran Sgt. Drake Sabitch (Gary Busey), who ends up stealing his rental car. Later on, Mike tries to stop underage kids from drinking, but incriminating pictures make it look like he was drinking with them, leading to his termination from the county recreation center. While packing up, he runs into a pair of thugs who set fire to the rec center, while the same photographer takes potentially incriminating pictures of Mike and the thugs at the scene of the fire. However, the first cop to arrive at the scene is Robbie Mighuem (Grant Heslov), a friend of Mike's who lets him and Steve off the hook. The two take off in Mike's car, and per Kovary's instructions head for a shack in rural Garfield County. The next day, as Steve and Mike hang fliers, Steve tries to make a call via cell phone; while looking for a place with reception, Steve stumbles upon the home of the aforementioned Drake Sabitch: an old school bus with a TV, a hammock, a grill, and several weapons. While trying to find a high-ground to get reception on his phone, Steve accidentally loosens a rock in a pile of stones. Later on, as the guys play checkers, a huge boulder rolls down the mountain, almost completely knocking their cabin off its foundation. Steve and Mike sneak into Drake's home to watch Al's debate on his TV. When Steve goes outside, he is attacked by Drake, but is saved by Mike, who beats the ex-soldier in unarmed combat. Drake is impressed by Mike's fighting skill and befriends both men. Governor Tracy, in hopes of sabotaging Al, purchases the pictures of Mike at the rec center fire, posting them on the TV news and allowing Tracy to win the election. Mike notices that the voting results are wrong, since the total vote count is 1,882 for Garfield County, when in fact there are only 1,502 registered voters there. Mike and Steve go to the Garfield County records center, where they obtain the names of the voters in the election. Steve discovers that over half the people who voted for Tracy have been dead for over ten years (including Drake's father and grandfather), proving Tracy had rigged the elections. To get this to the people, Steve and Mike borrow Robbie's squad car to Governor Tracy's victory party. At the party, the team appears during Tracy's victory speech and the police try to arrest Mike for arson. Mike takes a gun from one of the cops and pretends to hold Steve hostage, while Drake controls the crowd by threatening them with an RPG. Mike climbs up to the podium and reveals Tracy's election fraud, overturning the election results and making Al the election winner, while Tracy is ousted for fraud. Three months later, Steve is Al's new assistant, Mike has his job running the recreation center back, and Al has decreased crime rates in Washington. As Al and Steve get into a jet to go to a meeting, Mike's jacket gets caught in the jet's door and he is trapped outside the plane while it takes off. History Her past not talk about much but all she's want's to be next governors of washington her evil scheme to beat Al Donnelly played by Tim Matheson. Category:Female Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Rivals Category:Cheater Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Saboteurs Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Incriminators Category:Oppressors Category:Businessmen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parents